


Moonlit Love

by thedezgyrl



Series: Little Talks [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon | Crystal
Genre: Backstory, Children, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: Prince Endymion (as a child) reassures Beryl that he will always be by her side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone and had to use '/' as a paragraph spacer.

"What do you think the moon is like?" A small hand drew back a brown lock of hair and tucked it behind an ear. "I think it's a cold and lonely place." / A slightly bigger hand took the other in it's grasp, "No. The moon has a warm glow and beams with an energetic light. It has to be inviting and a great place of merriment." / Beryl's earthen eyes stared into Endymion's ocean blue; thinking over what he just said. Endymion gripped her hand a bit tighter before releasing it. / The small girl frowned as the building heat of their touch dissipated. Before Endymion could see her disappointment, Beryl's head jerked back upward, and glared at the bright orb above them. / "My father says that a princess lives up there..." Endymion's face clouded over with quiet excitement, "One day I will meet her. Maybe even swear to her my fealty." / "Why?" The question came out jagged as broken glass. "Why would you be loyal to someone you don't even know?" / The young Prince's face melted into an expression of concern, "Beryl you will always be my friend." Endymion wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, and he kissed the side of her head. "You will always have my loyalty." / Beryl snuggled into Endymion's side, "You promise?" / "Of course, I love you." The last three words being swept into a late night breeze and flushing Beryl's chubby cheeks. "You're my best friend."


End file.
